Today many companies (e.g., enterprise organizations) have their own applications, which allow employees to use their mobile device(s) for work. These enterprise applications are becoming mission critical component(s) to the enterprise employee. But, when there are issues with the enterprise apps, an enterprise helpdesk team may be “flying blind” in diagnosing and/or troubleshooting the issues. For example, the helpdesk team typically is not able see what the user is trying to do on their device. Consequently, they may only be able to help the employee with information relayed via phone calls, email, etc.